Conventionally, display devices having a plurality of pixel circuits arranged in a matrix have been widely put into practical use. Such display devices display an image by driving the plurality of pixel circuits row by row, using a control signal applied at different timing for each row. The control signal applied row by row is generated using, for example, a shift register. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-45499 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1) discloses a register circuit which can be used as a transfer circuit at each stage of such a shift register.